1. Field of the Invention
The invention is broadly directed to games, and more specifically to puzzle games of skill used by one or more players for enjoyment as well as for exercising the mind, wherein the puzzle game includes a rotational element to provide further challenges and solutions.
2. Description of the Related Art
There exist a large variety of game categories including card games, board games, multi-player games, single-player games, arcade games, computer games, and the like. Popular game categories include puzzles and “mind-games” where the player must strategize or think through various levels of challenges that are presented. The games can either be played alone or with others. In addition to enjoyment, the games develop valued attributes such as planning, critical thinking and strategic decision-making.
Some puzzles and mind-games are geared towards a younger audience, while others are directed at an older audience. It is difficult to create a game that combines simple rules with various levels of complexity that would appeal to young and old alike, and with diverse skill levels.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need and desire for puzzles and games that are fun to play, have a simple but efficient rule set, and that can continually challenge a wide range of users.